


Rock

by lunaticthoughts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Rock and Roll
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticthoughts/pseuds/lunaticthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam y Dean, Dean y Sam y la carretera por delante.  Viñeta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock

Puede que sea jueves o miércoles. No saben qué día es, pero tampoco les importa. Todavía llevan la adrenalina del momento. Acaban de cazar a un fantasma que daba demasiada guerra y por primera vez desde hace unos días, están felices. El coche huele a sal y pólvora, y la voz de Brian Johnson retumba por todas partes _"Back in black I hit the sack"_ , y Dean canta con él, porque _"I've been too long I'm glad to be back"._ Sam no le quita ojo de encima porque cuando Dean está feliz, es digno de ver. Canta, baila, tamborilea los dedos y es puro rock and roll líquido.

El Impala va tragándose el asfalto a cien por hora y sólo es una sombra negra perdida en una carretera sin fin. El mundo parece un lugar más pequeño cuando Dean sonríe y Sam tiene el impulso de cantar a pleno pulmón AC/DC, porque realmente _"I keep looking at the sky 'cause it's gettin' me high"._

Se dirigen a Ohio, a investigar un nuevo caso que han visto en el períodico. Ha habido muertes extrañas sin ningún motivo aparente.

-Así que AC/DC, ¿huh?, ¿desde cuándo cantas AC/DC, Sammy?

-Desde que lo escucho las 24 h del día, y no me llames Sammy.

Dean le da un codazo en la costilla pero no le hace daño y Sam le responde con un puñetazo en el brazo y entonces, ríen los dos al mismo tiempo. Risas verdaderas, que suenan débiles y pequeñas bajo la canción de _Back in Black._


End file.
